


Aha Nice Wat R U Wearing

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical douchebag Ayato wants to sext Hinami because he can't keep it in his fucking pants. (love him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aha Nice Wat R U Wearing

Being apart has drawbacks. Though he can talk to Hinami whenever he wants through the magical power of telephones, he can’t see her. He can’t touch her. He doesn’t get to hear those soft little moans of hers in person. He’s on his side, blankets kicked off to stave off the heat, and sporting a nearly painful, annoying erection. The brightness on his phone is turned all the way down, but it still hurts his eyes. He taps out a quick message to Hinami, selects her name, and hits send. 

Hinami Fueguchi, sent 9:19 PM

what are you doing

He doesn’t expect her to reply so quickly, but her name pops up on his phone not a minute later.

Hinami Fueguchi, 9:20 PM

Reading. Missing you. What are you doing?

He rolls his eyes. Of course she’s reading. 

Hinami Fueguch, sent 9:21 PM

trying to sleep. what are you wearing?

It’s a blunt question, but Ayato never really has been the type to beat around the bush. He smiles a little at the thought of her going fire engine red when she receives the text. It takes her a little longer to reply, confirming the fact that she’s probably embarrassed.

Hinami Fueguchi, 9:26 PM

Just pajamas… why are you asking?

Hinami Fueguchi, sent 9:27 PM

which pajamas? just wondering

He sends the text, wondering if she gets the point or if she’s so naive it’s flying right over her head. 

Hinami Fueguchi, 9:30 PM

I’m wearing the pink ones.

Fuck. He knows them well. He can picture her spread out on her bed, her book’s spine protesting as it lays open on her chest. The straps of the sheer pink tank top haphazardly danging from her shoulders, the tiny matching shorts riding up her creamy thighs. What he wouldn’t give to tear the fabric from her legs and eat her out, listening to her cry out as he strokes her with his tongue. His erection is gradually getting more painful as he pictures her, and he almost forgets to send the text as he gets lost in his imagination.

Hinami Fueguchi, sent 9:34 PM

send me a picture

It takes a little while for her to respond, and he’s guessing she’s forgotten to reply. To his surprise, she replies as he’s stripping, unable to take the unbearable heat. He wriggles out of his underwear, crumples it up and throws it on the floor. He’s completely naked, and he bites his lip when he sees that she’s sent a picture.

He opens it eagerly, and he’s not disappointed. There Hinami is in those tiny pink shorts, smiling brightly at the camera. He can see that the straps of her tank top are indeed off her shoulders, and the sight makes his cock twitch. Despite the implications of the picture, Hinami’s expression is as innocent as ever. That makes it even worse. As he’s tapping out a reply, she sends another text.

Hinami Fueguchi, 9:43 PM

What are you wearing?

Ayato smirks, deletes the text, and opens his camera. She asked, why deprive her of a proper answer? Fair was fair, after all. He angles the camera so it captures the lower half of his face and the majority of his naked chest. The camera barely captures the light trail leading down to his crotch, and he figures it’s better to send her that rather than a picture of his dick. He does have some manners. To accompany the picture, he says,

Hinami Fueguchi, sent 9:45 PM

nothing

He doesn’t expect her to reply quickly; he figures she’d be too flustered to reply immediately. Rather than a text, he gets a call a moment later, and he grins when he sees her name on the screen.

“Yeah?” He answers, his voice a little gruff from lack of sleep.

“Wh-Why did you send that?”

He laughs.

“You asked what I was wearing.”

She’s silent for a few moments.

“… are you… uh…”

“Horny? Yep. I’ve been thinking about what I want to do to you when I get back…”

She coughs, and he can imagines a pretty pink color spreading across her body.

“What… What do you want to, um, do to me?”

Now she’s talking.

“You really want to know?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I want to rip that tank top off your body, and I want the shorts to go, too. I want to take off your pretty little panties with my teeth and drag my tongue down your thighs when I do it. When you’re completely naked, I want to pull your thighs over my shoulders and eat you out until you’re shaking.”

Ayato’s hand has traveled down to his cock, and he’s stroking himself as he speaks to her, the picture of her legs spread for him vivid in his mind.

“Would you, ngh, would you like that?”

“Ay-Ayato are you… are you touching yourself?”

He gives his hand a twist and shudders, moaning a little as he imagines it’s her hand instead.

“C-can’t help it,” He replies, still stroking. 

To his complete shock, he hears her shuddery breath on the other end, and it does insane things to his libido.

“Are - are you touching yourself, too?”

“I’m - I -”

“Hinami, are you touching yourself? Are you imagining me there?”

“Yes,” she breathes, and her voice is so shaky and fragile it sounds like she’s about to break.

The pace of his hand increases, and it’s almost a blur as he pumps himself, too aroused to care as he listens to her moan his name softly.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Can’t wait to - ah - do it myself so you don’t have to. I’d get you all worked up until you’re begging me. I’d make you scream my name over and over again until you can barely talk. Then I’d - shit - fuck you slowly, j-just the way you li - goddammit - “

She whimpers on the other end, and he can hear the rustling of the bed sheets, allowing him to picture her moving more clearly. He’s so fucking close, and she’s not helping matters by crying his name the way she’s doing. He’d never imagined she’d agree to phone sex, much less get as into it as she’s getting, but it drives him insane.

“H-Hinami, tell me what you’re doing to yourself.”

“I - I can’t - I’m - Ah - it’s… it’s so much better when you’re - here -” She whines. “Your hand… so much better -”

He hisses as he strokes himself, and as she lets out a particularly loud moan, he bucks into his hand, lukewarm liquid covering it as he spills over with her name on his lips. He pants, unable to control the measure of his breathing, and she laughs nervously.

“I didn’t - I mean… I just miss you.”

“Miss you, too. Three days, okay?”

He pictures the pretty little smile on her face that she always gives him, and they talk about their days for a few minutes until he can hear her yawn.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“But I want to keep talking to you!”

“I’ll be here tomorrow, okay?”

“Fiiine. Try to get some sleep, too. And Ayato?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”


End file.
